Operacion PREJUICIOS
by Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl
Summary: Continuacion de Op.CELDA. Historia sobre el sufrimiento y malentendidos de Abby con un examigo y el regreso de la Abigail Imaginaria. Prologo


**Operación: P. R. E. J. U. I. C. I. O. S.**

**P**ensamientos

**R**encorosos

**E**mprenden

**J**uicios

**U**tilizando

**I**nevitables

**C**onflictos (que)

**I**niciarán

**O**diosas

**S**acudidas

**Summary:** Continuación de Op. CELDA. Historia sobre el sufrimiento y problemas de Abby por un ex-amigo y del regreso de la "Abigail Imaginaria".

**Personajes reales:**

Abigail, Heinrich, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Mauricio, Barba Pegajosa, Capitán John, Mamá Soccer, Lizzie, Cree, señor Oliveira.

**Personajes imaginarios o "de humo":**

Abigail imaginaria, la Muerte (no habla), Kuki imaginaria, Mauricio imaginario, Heinrich imaginario.

_Lo sé, ésto es demasiado corto, pero sólo es una preparación para lo que seguirá después... Esto lo escribí hace tiempo; lo tenía guardado en mi computadora sin hacer nada. Mis dudas por publicar eran por estas razones: 1)Poseo un complejo de inseguridad ENOOORME; 2) Tengo una forma de escribir que les puede resultar algo rara ( yo tambien lo soy), a veces se me ocurren metáforas, comparaciones, demás analogías demasiado extrañas (trataré que no sean muy frecuentes, para que el texto sea entendible). Les aviso para que se preparen mentalmente._

**Prólogo**

...7 MESES DESPUÉS

Las sábanas lo reconfortaban, muy diferente al viejo catre con el que había dormido en prisión tantos meses. Su pesado cuerpo sentía el deleite de la cama desconocida. Abrió los ojos y su sentido del tiempo se hallaba completamente impotente. Techo ajeno, no lo había visto nunca, y la decoración era aún más extraña a la vista. Sus mejillas pálidas percibieron el dulce calor del primero de Julio... ¿Hace falta una larga descripción sobre el gozo por el recobro de todos estos bienestares físicos? La felicidad por dicho clima cálido había superado con creces al susto de descubrirse en ese ambiente anómalo. Era su pesadilla que por fin expresó el tímido rostro de la calma; ya no se repetirían esos días cuando se perdió todas las tonalidades de las auroras boreales que se presentaban en el norte.

Había un reloj digital localizado en lejanas distancias: eran las seis de la mañana.

Se levantó; se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la mañana temprana de Cleveland... Verde, azul, violeta, amarillo, rojo, naranja... todos los colores que estaban arrinconados en su mente habían retornado en ese minuto... Árboles, suburbios, calles, gente caminando, rayuelas pintadas, nubes, cielo azul, un sol naranja que resplandecía como los labios de una mujer encinta... Ya no era el ártico, ya no se veía ese panorama gris con las heladas cuatro paredes que asfixiaron tanto sus pulmones como los rincones de su alma.

Sin embargo, pocos resultaron los minutos de gozo y albedrío: de inmediato unos ruidos invadieron su regodeo; fue como recordar a los guardias de los pasillos que no lo dejaban dormir durante la noche... Era aquel espíritu europeo que sólo con sentir la palabra "Guatemala" en sus oídos se le abren heridas tan profundas que lo arrastran a los a veces inevitables fosos de la maldad.

Von Marzipan, cuyo nombre pertenecía a una reputación aristócrata que siempre él estaría dispuesto a cuidar, luego de quedarse quieto unos segundos corrió a la cama sintiendo que alguien se aproximaba, con la acostumbrada ingenuidad de que el cubrirse con los cobertores lo defenderían de la amenazante persona:

- ¡¿Ee-en dó-oo-onde e-ee-estoy?!...—Se preguntó el chico del monóculo, temblando en la cama bajo sus cobijas.

Había notado un gran número "5" pintado en la puerta...

_Creo que dejo muy claro en qué habitación despertó el chico... Bueno. Gracias por los reviews que recibí en Operación: CELDA; la primera vez que publique honestamente esperaba no recibir nada... Agradezco la cortesía. Ahora bien, NO esperen de esta segunda parte algo igual: éste texto será diferente y por supuesto: tanto el mundo real como el imaginario se encontrarán como en el fic anterior, pero el imaginario será menos frecuente al principio (no quiero abusar de la magia). Espero sus signos de interrogacion como reviews... o eso creo._


End file.
